the rose's thorn
by cursedraven
Summary: Your touch is like a rose, hurting me, torturing me, but all I want is to be held by those sharp, painful thorns, as long as you stay.


Kain Highwind scanned the vast sea of sky in the still night. It was at these rare times that the solitary dragoon would go find a calm place to sit and just think. It would sometimes be trivial things; such as, was he content with his lack of adventure? Or, was there more he could do? Since Zemus' fall, everyone had gone their separate ways. Cecil and Rosa returned to rule Baron, Edge and Rydia had gone off on unknown adventures around the world, Yang returned to his loving wife, and Cid went back to making amazing airships. But, what of Kain, what did he gain from helping save the earth? He had returned to Baron, but never stayed long. He feared that perhaps Zemus' control had not left him yet; he'd betrayed his comrades once before, what stopped him from doing so now? That was a chance he couldn't take; he didn't want to hurt his friends more than he already did. Kain would return to Baron at night, he felt like the day didn't suit him, people's friendly faces that held only trust for each other was a constant reminder of the little trust his friends had in him. He had wished that things would return to normal, that this battle never happened, especially the outcomes. Cecil and Rosa's marriage had been a hard thing for Kain to accept. Despite him knowing that it was purely political and had nothing to do with love, Kain could still hear his heart shatter when Cecil told him. In his whole life, Kain knew not to become emotionally attached to anyone, until he met Cecil Harvey. There was something about Cecil's personality that drew Kain in; they became fast friends and eventually best friends. Before Kain knew it, he and Cecil had become lovers. Ever since the marriage, Cecil and Kain had to meet secretively, who knew what would happen if the whole kingdom knew the king had a lover? He never wanted to find out. Kain smiled sadly, perhaps this was a sign that it wouldn't work. He hardly heard much from the pleasant wind passing across his ears in a gentle song.

"Kain"

The dragoon turned, forcing a gentle smile on his lips, "Good evening". Cecil's blue eyes seemed to sense the tension in his best friend's voice, but didn't bring it to their attention, this time was rare. "You're late", he said, crossing his arms, a stern expression on his face. Kain chuckled breathlessly, hopping from his perch, "I was held up for a moment. Does that bother you, your majesty?" Kain said, bowing slightly, as a small smile stretched across Cecil's lips. Noticing Kain's watchful eyes, the knight looked down, "No, I was just saying".

Kain chuckled, slightly surprised at how he could laugh so easily. Cecil could always make Kain happy, even at the worst of times, now being no exception. The dragoon leaned in close to Cecil, taking the silent knight's hand, "Cecil", he whispered in a small, broken tone. Despite Cecil's head screaming not to look, not to become lost in the dragoon's broken orbs, but his heart wanted to, needed to look more than anything. Cecil raised his head, but kept his eyes closed, unsure if it was wise to open them. Cecil's skin prickled as he felt soft lips touch his bare skin. To hell with not looking! Cecil's eyes opened swiftly, joy filled his heart seeing Kain's smile. "You know, you should smile often. It's nice." Kain smiled at Cecil's small blush, "Thank you, but you are the only one who can see it", he said, stroking Cecil's cheek. Cecil laughed, "A smile only for me, since when were you the romantic, Kain?" Kain laughed, a real one, and it made Cecil's heart flutter. Kain stared into Cecil's eyes, trying to pour every emotion into him with just a look; he wished he didn't have to hide it.

"Kain?"

Kain sighed, gently touching Cecil's lips with his own. Was normalcy still an option between them? Could they go back and pretend this never happened? Did they even want to? Kain was surprised when he felt Cecil push against the dragoon, crashing their lips together. The kiss always started out slow, loving and tender. Kain slowly kissed Cecil fully, the paladin kissing back a moment later. Kain licked Cecil's lips, asking for entrance. Cecil obligated, opening his mouth as their kiss grew more aggressive. Kain quickly overpowered Cecil's more submissive tongue, the dragoon's arms entwined around his knight, reveling in this small taste of happiness. The two entered Cecil's bedroom still locked in a kiss. Cecil had requested a private room about a month ago, not deeming it safe to do these acts in his and Rosa's bed. Kain pushed Cecil forward, until they fell on the bed. Kain withdrew from Cecil; his heart skipped a beat upon seeing his lovely knight. Cecil's face was as red as a red rose, his sapphire orbs hazy, and his lips slightly parted. Kain smiled, leaning over Cecil's ear he whispered," My, it seems my king is rather naughty." Cecil turned his head, "I am not!" Kain chuckled, trailing a gloved hand down Cecil's warm body, "Oh, so?" he said, cupping Cecil's hardening length through his blue silk pants. The paladin bit his lower lip, holding back a moan. Kain kissed Cecil's forehead, "Don't worry, your highness, I shall take very good care of you." Cecil shuddered, latching his lips onto Kain's, "I know you will."

A few minutes later, Kain was hovering over a bare Cecil, himself just as bare. Kain's violet armor lie discarded by Cecil's silk, blue tunic and pants; Kain's blond hair was revealed now, the long strands falling over his shoulders. Kain started by gently kissing and nipping Cecil's neck and collarbone, making sure not to bit down too hard, lest it leave a mark. Cecil's low moans excited Kain, far more than anything ever did and most likely will. The dragoon's hands traveled all over Cecil's body, touching every spot he knew would drive the paladin crazy. Cecil could only moan lightly as Kain touched his sweet spots over and over again. Your touch is like a rose, hurting me, torturing me, but all I want is to be held by those sharp, painful thorns, as long as you stay. Kain's hand soon made it to Cecil's bottom, grazing his palm over it until he felt Cecil's twitching hole. Without warning, Kain pushed two fingers into the pink cavern, feeling Cecil instantly tighten around his fingers. Cecil gasped, surprised at the sudden penetration. Kain was usually slow and gentle when they did this, the only time he was fast was when he was angry or upset, was he? The paladin's thoughts were interrupted by Kain's fingers pushing in and out of him in quick, agonizing motions. "K-Kain", Cecil chocked, he wasn't sure why he said it, but felt like he needed to, afraid that if he didn't say anything, Kain would disappear. After a few minutes, Kain pulled his fingers out, Cecil wined at the loss, which Kain smiled at, amused at Cecil's childish display. Kain reached over to cup Cecil's face. The paladin leaned close to the dragoon, gently pressing his lips to his, withdrawing a moment later. Kain's hands grabbed Cecil's hips, lifting them up so Cecil had to look up at Kain. Cecil closed his eyes, knowing what was to come next. Cecil moaned low as Kain slowly pushed into the knight. The dragoon waited, allowing the paladin to adjust to him. Cecil pushed his hips forward, signaling to Kain he was ready. At first, Kain's thrusts were slow and steady, but as time went, they became more quick and aggressive. Kain leaned over Cecil, "Do you love me?" Cecil nodded wordlessly. Kain growled, pushing hard into Cecil, the paladin let out a low groan, "Answer me, Cecil!" Cecil opened his eyes, which were now a cloudy blue, "I love you, Kain Highwind." How it warmed Kain's cold heart to hear those words, from the only person he loved, the only person he completely trusted. "K-Kain", the paladin whispered, as the dragoon pushed in and out in quick motions that made his knight cry out. Cecil's voice, it was painful to Kain's ears. The knight's voice seemed sad, desperate to stay in this perfect moment forever. Kain could feel a dagger stabbing into his heart, twisting and plunging in and out. Pain was an emotion and feeling Kain was accustomed to, but when he was with Cecil, hearing his voice like this, it amplified the pain so much it was almost unbearable. "F-Faster, please", he sounded close, and by Kain's erratic thrusts and heavy pants, Cecil could tell he was close as well. Bliss, every moment during these lover's special nights was pure bliss for Cecil, for once, he was happy and not suffocated.

"Kain?" Cecil lay on the bed, his blue tunic now covering his top. "Hmm?" the dragoon was finishing putting on his gauntlets and greaves, his plate armor was on, and his helmet lay next to him. "Must you leave?" the dragoon sighed, "Cecil, you know I can't stay". Cecil's hands turned to fists, "Who cares? As long as you're with me, what does it matter?" Kain sighed again; this argument was a usual occurrence afterwards, and would usually end with Kain apologizing and leaving. The bed shifted, and Kain couldn't turn his head, knowing Cecil was now beside him, most likely waiting for the dragoon's response. He could not find one; he just sat quietly, trying to justify leaving Cecil again. How could he? After betraying the knight's trust, not once but twice? What kind of friend did that? What kind of lover left every night? He was selfish, wanting all of Cecil's attention and love was there no end to him causing suffering? "Kain", he couldn't help it, his love's voice was stricken with sadness and loneliness. He had to look. What met with Kain's eyes could even fill the foulest of people's hearts with grief. Cecil's eyes usually filled with never ending confidence and a steel will, was now obstructed by sadness. Cecil's eyes widened, looking down as he realized the pained look on his face, "Please, just this once, can you stay, for me?" Kain cursed, Cecil was playing dirty now, and he knew that Kain would do as he wished, as long as it made him happy. Cecil felt a hand cup his chin, raising his face, but his eyes were now closed. He refused to look, afraid that if he might, Kain would be gone. The hand moved from his chin, moving to his cheek, then to his forehead. Kain gently waved his gauntleted hand over the knight's forehead, "Cecil", he shook his head. Kain smiled, he was always so stubborn. Cecil's eyes remained closed determined not to open them until Kain left. Cecil felt Kain's warm lips gently touch his forehead, his spirits dropped, knowing that was the signal that Kain was leaving. As the lips left his forehead, he contemplated opening them, but kept them immersed in darkness. After a few minutes passed, Cecil grew curious. One of his sapphire blue eyes slowly cracked open. He saw nothing. The paladin's eyes opened fully, looking around for any sign of Kain. There was nothing, no armor, no helm; nothing of Kain's was left. Cecil sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, lowering his bare feet to the stone floor. He shivered slightly, his feet chilled, but he stood, walking to the outside balcony of his quarters. The paladin leaned over the edge, touching the flat surface; it felt as cold as his feet. Cecil sighed again, slowly pushing himself forward, but stayed on the balcony. He felt stupid, what purpose would coming out here serve? Cecil placed his palm over his face; this was the best, for both of them, for him.

"You know", a voice began from the rear of Cecil. He jumped, turning his sapphire eyes widened at whom he saw. "Leaving tonight seems wrong, and I'd hate to leave on such a sour note", Kain said from beside Cecil, his gaze focused on the sky ahead of him. "K-Kain, What are you?" he started, as the dragoon turned his head to Cecil, smiling light, and moved close to the paladin. "Cecil, I know how much my leaving hurts you, but sometime I must. Do you understand?" Cecil nodded, lost for words. Kain smiled, "Of course you do". Kain wrapped his arms around Cecil. He was a statue as Kain held him, still in disbelief that he was even here. "I'm sorry", Kain muttered, Kissing Cecil's forehead. Kain looked down at the paladin, he nudged his head, "Are you crying?" Cecil shook his head, "No". He was stupid, crying over this, but he felt the tears pour out like a river, never stopping, never ending. Kain lifted Cecil's head, smiling when he saw the paladin's tear stained face, "Lair". Cecil laughed, "Be quiet".

Cecil felt a swift kiss on his lips, and a hand caressing his face. Kain's touch was like a

rose, painful, beautiful, and worth every moment. This rose's touch was all Cecil wanted, needed. As long as Kain stayed, his heart would crave this unforgiving feeling.


End file.
